How Can You Be So Familiar?
by Lithoniel
Summary: Based of a pic found on DeviantArt. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are meant to be. So why did they die? Now, two teenagers are meeting for what seems to be the first time...but is it? Featuring Remus Lupin's grandson! XD


_I got this idea from a picture I found on DeviantArt. Take out the spaces to see the pic - _http:/ /crystallizedtwilight. deviantart. com/ gallery/#/ d108wzd

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I _do_ own the characters in this seeing as I made them up XD_

* * *

How Can You Be So Familiar?

Remus William Lupin smiled to himself as he looked out the window and up at the cloudy sky. The heavy grey clouds had opened only a few minutes ago, but instead of rain, soft white flakes of snow were drifting down. Brushing a strand of turquoise hair from his eyes, Remus placed the last of his groceries in the brown paper bag and paid the kindly grocer's wife with a smile. She smiled back as the young metamorphmagus left the store, thinking sadly to herself that it was too bad his family had all passed on so early.

Remus walked down the road in the snow with a small smile on his face, enjoying the cool air and the sight of the small wizarding town dotted with sparkling white powder. It was days like this which made him remember his early childhood years, when he would play with his father and mother – Ted Lupin and Victoire Lupin nee Weasley – in the snow in the back yard of their small home.

A bark distracted him from his memories, and he turned to see a large black dog sitting in the shadow of a house, its head cocked to one side and ears pricked up cutely. Remus paused, a feeling of déjà vu washing over him. The dog's tongue lolled out of its mouth, and it stood to trot over to Remus with its tail wagging happily. Remus hesitated for a moment, then crouched down and held out one hand as he used the other to balance his bag of groceries properly. The dog gave a happy yip and licked Remus' hand, causing the young wizard to smile slightly.

"You seem familiar," Remus mused, a soft smile on his face as he fondled the stray's ears gently. The dog barked happily and licked his face with a doggy grin. "Alright, alright," Remus laughed, standing up and wrapping both arms around his bag of groceries. "Come on then, boy. I think I can find a treat for you at home." The dog barked again happily, and Remus started jogging towards his home while wondering how he knew the strange dog was a boy.

* * *

Sirius Henderson was a muggleborn wizard in a middle-class English family. Ever since he could remember, he had been getting flashes of the same kind smile that this blue-haired teen had just given him. That, along with the memories that didn't belong to him, had sent Sirius in search of the person involved in most of them. He'd never been treated so well, not in human or canine form, and so he would have gone with the new wizard even if he hadn't seemed like the person from his memories.

Now, running alongside this blue-haired wizard in his animagus form – that of a large black dog – Sirius wondered exactly what was going on.

* * *

Remus looked down at the dog running alongside him and couldn't help but smile in a more carefree manner than he had in years.

"How can you be so familiar?" he asked aloud as he slowed to a stop outside his garden gate. The dog just yipped, blue-grey eyes sparkling with intelligence as his tongue lolled out happily, and Remus sighed with a shake of his head as he opened the gate and walked into his front yard. "Come on then." The dog pranced inside, bounding about Remus happily as the nineteen-year-old walked up towards his front door. Remus shook his head in amusement and unlocked his front door, placing his groceries on the cabinet in the entrance hall before turning and looking down at the dog now sitting on his doorstep with its head cocked to the side. Remus smiled at the canine and conjured a brush, running it over the dog's gleaming black fur and then stroking his head fondly.

"Alright, you can come inside," he chuckled. "Don't knock anything over, now!"

Sirius trotted inside the blue-haired wizard's house, waiting just inside before following him where he led the animagus. The house was small but homey, and Sirius was a little confused to see the lack of pictures on the wall. He looked back at the blue-haired male, whose smile had turned slightly sad as he walked into another room, and trotted forwards to nudge the teen gently and whine. The other male startled and glanced down, then gave another of his sad smiles and rubbed a gentle hand through Sirius' fur on the top of his head.

"I'm alright, boy," he murmured. "Just remembering, that's all. You hungry?" Sirius shook his head and whined again quietly, nudging the teen's hand with his nose and giving it a small lick. The blue-haired male sighed and sat on the floor gracefully, folding his legs as his turquoise hair turned a dull grey-blue. Sirius lowered himself onto his belly and rested his head on the teen's thigh, giving a small, worried noise as he peered at the other male.

Remus petted the dog's head slowly, his thoughts drifting to his deceased family for the second time that day. Even his distant family were gone, all wiped out in the final attack from the latest wanna-be 'Dark Lord', a power-obsessed wizard nicknamed by his limited followers as 'Lord Maero'. Lord Black indeed – Remus was the only one left with any claim to the Black name, thank-you-very-much.

"What should I call you?" Remus mused, scratching the dog's ears absently. "You remind me of someone Uncle Harry used to tell stories about…hm. How about Padfoot?" Sirius froze, the name ringing bells in his head. "No?" Sirius lifted his head and licked the teen's cheek. "So that's a yes, then?" Sirius yipped. "Well then, Padfoot, I'm Remus." Sirius, newly dubbed as Padfoot, gave a doggy grin and laid his head back on Remus' leg, wondering about the odd consistencies between the foggy not-his memories and the current reality.

_

* * *

_

Three weeks later…

Padfoot/Sirius and Remus had developed a steady routine within two weeks of Sirius staying with the young metamorphmagus. Sirius would see Remus off to work, change into human form and clean up inconspicuous messes while the older male was out, and then turn back into Padfoot to greet Remus at the door happily when the nineteen-year-old returned from work. Remus never knew that his 'pet' Padfoot was really a wizard.

That was about to change.

Remus opened his front door silently and walked into the house with his shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. His boss, Eleanor Fischer, was dead, and her business was shut down. He had no job, and so had no way to support himself or Padfoot. He didn't want to toss the loveable mutt out on the street, but neither did he wish to go hungry or access his inheritance. He was doing quite well on his own and in hiding, and he would rather stay as anonymous as possible.

Sighing as he hung up his coat, Remus ran a hand through his short, currently-brown hair and walked silently into the living room. He gave a comical yelp, however, and jumped back when he saw a stranger asleep on his couch. The young man stirred slightly, but then dropped back into a deep sleep with a small sigh. Remus drew his wand cautiously, moving closer to get a better look at the stranger before he attacked and called the Aurors. The teenager – for that was what he had to be, as young as he appeared to be – had shoulder-length, glossy black hair and long dark eyelashes, as well as a handsome and somewhat familiar face. He got the impression that when this stranger was awake, his eyes would be a blue-grey shade.

The teenager stirred, eyes blinking open sleepily, and Remus' breath caught as he found himself looking into stunning blue-grey eyes. Those same stunning eyes blinked a few times as their owner woke, and then widened hugely as the stranger scrambled up off the couch with a yelp.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the strange teenager whimpered, cringing when Remus moved his wand hand slightly.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you!" Remus exclaimed, tucking his wand away and taking a small step closer. "I just want to know what you're doing in my house."

"I'm sorry," the teenager whimpered again, averting his eyes and twiddling his fingers together.

"What are you sorry for?" Remus asked in confusion. "I'm not _angry_ you're here, unless you've stolen something." The teenager hesitated, inhaling deeply and visibly calming down although his face was still averted from Remus'.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he muttered, then changed into a very familiar large black dog.

Remus' eyes widened hugely, and the teen changed back into human form with his head hanging in shame.

"Sirius," Remus murmured, and the teen looked up in shock.

"H-how did you know my name?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't know," Remus frowned. "You just seem very, very familiar…I feel like I've known you before…"

"You too?" Sirius asked eagerly, then blushed cutely. Remus couldn't prevent himself from chuckling, striding over to the shorter teen and gently lifting his chin to examine him closely. The blush remained on the younger male's face, and Remus' breath caught again as he recognised what had been happening.

"It's you," he murmured, causing Sirius to tilt his head to the side. "It's you, it's actually you…" Sirius was highly confused, but then his eyes widened in shock as Remus kissed his lips softly. Remus' lips lingered on his momentarily, and when he started to pull back Sirius gave a short moan and lunged forward to engage his lips heatedly.

* * *

A few hours later, Sirius was blushing brightly as he rested his head on Remus' bare chest and buried his nose in the side of the metamorphmagus' neck. Remus chuckled quietly, his hair a contented turquoise, and toyed lightly with a lock of the animagus' black hair.

"I remember being at Hogwarts with you in the 1970s," Remus murmured, kissing the top of Sirius' head fondly. "Is that odd?"

"It would be if I couldn't remember it too," Sirius mumbled, his cheeks still slightly red as he nestled closer to his new lover. "I missed you so much, Rem." Remus smiled and held the animagus tighter.

"I missed you too, Siri, so much. I love you," he added in a whisper, and Sirius looked at him with wide blue-grey eyes before giving a soft, beatific smile.

"I love you too, Rem." They kissed briefly, and soon drifted into sleep with their arms around each other.

They were finally together again.

* * *

_So, let me know what you think!_

_Review please!_

_~Ashuri_


End file.
